Angel of Music
by miLady1
Summary: Completed AU fic. My adaptation of the Phantom of the Opera. Childhood friends, Tiara and Kagetsu, meet again after years of separation and find a second chance at love. But Graham, the phantom, had already staked his claim on Tiara's heart. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Angel of Music

By: miLady

Author's notes:

Hi everybody, some important notes before I go on with the story. This story is my adaptation of the Phantom of the Opera ala Shamanic Princess. First of all, there are two different versions of Phantom of the Opera. One is the novel by Gaston Leroux and the other is the Broadway musical by Andrew Lloyd Weber (which I'm sure was based on the novel). In this fanfic I will be taking ideas from both versions and mixing it up a bit so don't be confused if you're familiar with one or the other and come across something unfamiliar. (Plus of course I'll be putting my own spin in the story ^_^) I will be using some of the original characters, but I'll also be tweaking with some of them just so I can use up all the characters in the Shamanic Princess (I'll be using their anime names of course) and make my story work. 

Some character info you should know:

Tiara - plays Christine

Kagetsu - plays Raoul

Graham - plays Erik, the phantom of the opera

Lena - plays Carlotta (I'll try not to make her character too hateful, but then again she and Christine are rivals just like Tiara and Lena)

Leon - plays the concierge (originally played by a female- Madame Giry, but in this case I'll have Leon take the role)

Sara - plays Meg (She will not be related to Kagetsu in this story nor will she be the concierge's daughter- Madame Giry was Meg's mother.)

All other characters play themselves

Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoy the story! (By the way I highly recommend reading the novel or seeing the musical.)

Disclaimer: Shamanic Princess doesn't belong to me and neither does the Phantom of the Opera. Just doing this for fun so please don't sue me. ^_^

Chapter 1

"Lena, watch out!"

Sara's warning rang across the stage and everyone turned to where Lena stood practicing one of her songs. The green-haired soprano stopped singing and looked up in time to see one of the scenery props fall towards her. With a gasp, Lena jumped out of the way.

Sara ran over to Lena, who was staring at the broken prop in disbelief. "Lena are you alright?"

The other girl just stood there numbly as the other performers begin to whisper amongst themselves.

"Oh my gosh, do you think …?"

"It's him, he's here. It's he's doing!"

"The phantom of the opera?!"

Sara heard the whispers and gently led Lena back to her dressing room. On their way there, the Paris Opera's manager passed by them and asked why their lead singer was in such a condition.

**********

"Congratulations, your Grace. You are now the proud owner of Paris Opera." Debienne shook the young Viscount's hand.

Kagetsu eyed the man in front of him a bit warily. "You seem a little too happy to get the opera house off your hands."

"What? Uh … no, not at all," Debienne said with a nervous smile. He quickly changed the subject and pointed to the two men standing behind Kagetsu. "Ah … are these the gentlemen you were talking about?"

"Ah yes," answered the dark-haired Viscount. Kagetsu gestured to the man on the left. "This is Armand Moncharmin. And the one on the right is Firmin Richard. They will be the new managers of Paris Opera." The two men gave a curt nod at Debienne. 

Kagetsu looked back at Debienne with a frown. "Are you sure your old manager do not mind retiring from his position?"

"Who, Poligny? No, no, he has told me that it was high time he retired anyway." The former owner of the opera house gathered all the paperwork on his desk and handed it to Kagetsu. "Here you go, your Grace. And will you be joining us for tonight's performance?"

"Yes I will. I hear the acclaimed Miss Lena will be singing tonight."

"Yes, yes she is." Debienne's eyes shifted nervously about the room as if afraid of what he had just said.

Kagetsu stood up, confused at the man's behavior. "I bid you good day then, Debienne. Armand and Firmin will be by tomorrow to begin their duties."

"Yes, of course."

The door burst open before Firmin could put his hand on the handle. A man stumbled in and was about to say something, but quickly closed his mouth when he saw Kagetsu and his men.

"Oh, forgive me, your Grace. I didn't know you were still here," the newcomer said hurriedly.

"It's alright Poligny. The Viscount was just leaving," Debienne explained. "By the way, these gentlemen will be the new managers of the opera house."

"Pleased to meet you, gentlemen. I shall show you around the building tomorrow." 

"The pleasure is ours, sir," said Armand with a nod. "Now if you'll excuse us, the Viscount still has matters to attend to."

Poligny stood aside and let them pass. He closed the door and faced Debienne.

"What's the matter with you?" asked the latter of his manager. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I might as well have. I've just come from the stage," he replied and recounted the tale Sara told him about what happened to Lena during practice. "The poor girl is in shock," he continued. "I don't think she'll be in any state to perform tonight."

Debienne placed his head between his hands. "Urgh … we should have just done what _he_ told us in the first place." He looked up with a sigh. "Tell Tiara that she's taking over the lead role tonight."

"I'm so glad I'll be leaving this accursed place," Poligny mumble as he left the office.

Debienne looked around the room and shouted, "There, now are you satisfied?!"

*********

Tiara combed her orange hair as she sat in front of her mirror. She almost dropped the brush when Sara all of a sudden rushed into her dressing room with an excited cry.

"Oh, Tiara, guess what?" the lavender-haired dancer asked.

"What?" Tiara answered with a small laugh.

"You're playing Marguerite tonight!"

"Marguerite? But doesn't Lena have that role?"

"Oh, haven't you hear?" Sara pulled Tiara off her stool and drew her over to the couch to sit with her. "Lena had an accident. One of the props almost fell on her. She's in shock and quite ill, so she went home to rest. Poligny informed me that you have the part." Sara leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "They say it was the phantom."

Tiara's eyes widened. "W-what are you talking about?"

"The accident. They said the phantom did it."

"Did anyone see him?"

"I'm not sure. Some of the girls said they did, but you know them." Sara laughed and added sarcastically, "The shadow of a tree scares them."

Tiara laughed with her friend, but this one was a bit forced.

"Well, anyway," continued Sara. "Better practice. I hear the new owner of the opera house is going to be here tonight."

"Yes, of course," Tiara replied somewhat distractedly.

Sara ran to the door and waved goodbye. As soon as the other girl left, Tiara stood up and sighed.

"Oh Graham, is this your doing?"

  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Shamanic Princess doesn't belong to me and neither does the Phantom of the Opera. Just doing this for fun so please don't sue me. ^_^

Chapter 2

Kagetsu sat on one of the chairs in Box 1 and waited for the opera to begin. Debienne joined him in the box a couple of minutes before the curtains opened.

"Your Grace, I'm so glad you made it," the older man said as he sat down next to Kagetsu.

"I believe I've already told you that I was looking forward to tonight's performance," he answered coolly. Kagetsu again noticed the man's odd behavior and wondered why he was so nervous.

"Debienne, is something the matter?" he asked, losing his patience. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

The other man shook his head quickly. "No … no, your Grace, everything's fine." Debienne paused to clear his throat. "Well actually … there is this one thing. Uh … you see, Miss Lena won't be performing this evening as you had hoped."

"Why is that?"

"Well … uh … she became ill all of a sudden, so another singer will be taking her place. But I assure you, Tiara is a good singer and will give you a performance as wonderful as Lena would."

Kagetsu's eyes widened at the mention of Tiara's name. 'No, it couldn't be,' he thought to himself. Out loud he said, "Did you say Tiara?"

"Yes, your Grace. She's one of the …"

But Kagetsu had stopped listening to him as he focused his attention on the curtains that slowly opened to reveal the stage. He waited for the familiar face to appear. A few minutes later, he felt his heart skip a beat as an orange-haired angel walked on stage and mesmerized the audience with her voice.

'It's her!' Kagetsu exclaimed silently. 'She's more beautiful than I remembered.'

When the opera was done, the audience stood up to give Tiara and the other performers a standing ovation. Debienne too was clapping his hands madly and looked at the Viscount with a surprised expression.

"My gosh, have you ever heard a voice so magnificent," the older man said in awe. "I never knew she had that kind of talent."

Kagetsu frowned at the man. "Didn't you tell me earlier that she was a good singer and can give a performance as well as Lena?"

Debienne realized his mistake and faltered. "Well … I … uh … what I meant was …"

Kagetsu cut him off. "Never mind. Show me to Tiara's dressing room. I wish to speak with her."

"Of course, your Grace. This way please."

As the two men approached the back stage, Kagetsu caught a glimpse of Tiara and saw that she was pale. Before anyone knew what happened, Tiara all of a sudden fainted and fell to the floor. Everyone around her cried out in concern as Kagetsu rushed to her side.

He knelt beside her and shouted, "Somebody get the doctor!" He lifted her up and looked at the lavender-haired girl hovering over Tiara. She was frantically calling out Tiara's name.

"You there," he demanded of the girl. "Lead me to her dressing room quickly."

Sara looked at the man and told him to follow her. Once inside the room, Kagetsu laid her on the couch and made room for the doctor as he knelt to check on Tiara.

"She's fine," the doctor announced. "She probably fainted from exhaustion." He gently tapped Tiara's cheek and called her name softly.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and realized that she was back in her dressing room. She then noticed that the doctor was in there with her.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" she asked. "How did I get to my room?"  
Before the doctor could answer, Sara threw herself on Tiara and gave her a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried. Don't you remember? You fainted backstage. This kind gentleman carried you here." Sara gestured to the fourth person in the room.

Tiara stopped breathing for a moment when she saw the tall young man. Their eyes locked and deep inside she wondered if she was just imagining him standing there. She had dreamed of this moment for years. Tiara was about to call out his name when she felt another presence in the room.

'No,' she thought in fear and frustration. 'Not now.'

"Tiara," Kagetsu said softly. "How are you feeling? It's been so long … I can't believe …"

"Thank you kind sir," Tiara interjected suddenly and sat up. "It was nice of you to bring me to my room, but I believe I have yet to make your acquaintance."

Kagetsu stared at her in disbelief. 'She doesn't remember me,' he said to himself.

Tiara saw the hurt in his eyes, but knew that she had to lie and to quickly get them out of the room. She pretended to have a headache and asked if they could all leave so she can rest. She waited a few minutes after the door closed before calling out.

"Graham, I know you're here. You might as well come out." Tiara sat in front of her mirror and began to remove the pins in her hair. She heard movements from the shadows before she saw the reflection of a cloaked figure from the corner of her mirror. He was still have hidden, but she recognized his white hair and the always present mask on his face.

******

After debating with himself, Kagetsu decided to try and talk to Tiara again. He retraced his steps and was about to knock on her door when he heard Tiara talking with another man.

"… mustn't do that again'" Tiara was saying.

"I did it for you. You know I love you," said the man. There was a brief pause before the man continued to speak more softly. "When will you say that you love me?"

"How can you ask me that?" she replied in a small voice. "You saw my performance. I poured out my soul for you tonight. "

Kagetsu slowly withdrew his hand and backed away. Jealousy and rage swelled within him, but it was overshadowed by the pain he felt as his heart seemed to break into a million pieces. Lost in his misery, Kagetsu walked over to a hidden doorway to hide and catch a glimpse of the man Tiara was talking with. He did not know how long her stood there, but the door to her room soon opened. Tiara stepped out by herself and left. Kagetsu waited for the man to follow suit, but no on else came out. The Viscount left his hiding place and entered the dressing room. 

"I know you're in here," he called out into the room. "I heard you talking with her."

He looked around, but found no one. Kagetsu shook his head in confusion. "I could have sworn …"

He gave the room one last sweep with his eyes before closing the door. On his way out the building Kagetsu made a vow to do whatever it takes to win back Tiara.

Author's notes: Well, what do you all think so far? I hope you like it. Don't worry, things will pick up in later chapters. Don't forget to review . ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Shamanic Princess doesn't belong to me and neither does the Phantom of the Opera. Just doing this for fun so please don't sue me. ^_^

Author's note: Yay, finally able to update this story! Sorry for the long delay and thanks for being patient. I'd like to thank all those that reviewed: Priestess Takiko, Shamanic Princess Tiara, Mina, Hellmaster Donut, and Thorny Rose. Thank you all for the kind and wonderful reviews, please keep it coming ^_^. Anyways, I'll stop babbling now and let you guys get on with the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Leon fingered the cigar in his pocket as he headed out the opera house. Graham had left a case of them in Box 5 the other night as a reward for taking care of the phantom's personal Box. He suddenly frowned as he wondered how Graham will take to the changes Firmin and Moncharmin had implemented on Paris Opera these pass days. He shook his head, thinking that the managers were in for a surprise if they actually believe they were in control of the going ons in the opera house.

'Graham will always have the last word if he has anything to say about it,' he mused silently.

He was just pushing the main doors open when he heard someone bellow his name. Leon sighed and faced Firmin as the latter angrily marched towards the concierge.

"What is the meaning of this?!" spat out the manager, waving a letter at Leon's face.

"The meaning of what, Sir?" Leon asked in confusion.

Firmin did not bother to answer, but instead roughly grabbed Leon's arm and dragged him back to the managers' office. Once inside, Leon noticed that Moncharmin was also in a similar state as the other manager.

"What manner of joke are you trying to pull here?" Moncharmin asked. He snatched the letter from Firmin and shoved it into Leon's hands.

Leon read the note before facing both managers with a frown. "This is not a joke. It's a letter from the Phantom of the Opera. If you have any questions about his demands perhaps you should take it up with him. I'm sure Mr. Debienne and Mr. Poligny mentioned him."

"Aha!" Firmin exclaimed. "So you are in league with those pranksters. Well guess what? I didn't believe them then and I won't believe you now." To emphasize his statement, the man took the letter and ripped it into tiny pieces.

"Now that this is settled, I want you to make Box 5 available for rent," Moncharmin told Leon.

"But, Sir," Leon said nervously. "That's Gr-…, I mean the ghost's Box. No one's allowed to use it, but him."

"Are you aware that no one's been seen sitting in that Box night after night?" At Leon's silence the manager continued in a harder tone. "Look, I'm not going to indulge some imaginary phantom into reserving Box 5 for him or by giving him a percentage of the house's earnings."

Leon was aghast. "But, I can't go against the phantom's wishes!"

"Then we'll just have to find someone else who will," pointed out Firmin. "Have your things cleared out by tonight, Leon."

******

"They fired you?" Tiara asked her friend. She had just stepped out of her dressing room, when she saw the dejected concierge.

Leon nodded. "I can't believe they're not taking Graham seriously. This will not bode well for Paris Opera."

"I know what you mean. Specially since Graham's been a bit edgy lately." Tiara wondered if it was because of Kagetsu. Perhaps Graham had noticed how their new owner kept insisting on seeing her this pass few days. She had always declined for fear of Graham discovering her past with Kagetsu.

Leon saw the frown on the girl's face. "Is something wrong, Miss Tiara?"

"What?" she said quickly, breaking out of her thoughts. "No-no, everything's fine." She fingered the letter in her pocket for a second and decided to take the risk.

"Leon, would you do me a favor?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "What would you have me do?"

Tiara looked to see that no one was around before discreetly handing the letter to her friend.

"Could you deliver this letter to Kagetsu?" she whispered. "Make sure no one sees it."

Leon nodded with understanding. When she said 'no one,' he knew she meant Graham.

******

"Your Grace, a letter arrived for you just now."

Kagetsu looked up from the papers he was reading and saw his butler by the door, holding an envelope.

"Who is it from?" he asked as he mentioned Nigel forward.

"I don't know, your Grace." Nigel said. "The young man who delivered it said that I was to have you read the letter immediately and instruct you to burn it afterwards. It was quite an odd request if you ask me."

Kagetsu gave the old man an amused look when the butler scratched his head and pondered at the instructions he had received. Confusion replacing Nigel's usually cool demeanor. The viscount's amusement quickly vanished as he became absorbed in the letter once he realized it was from Tiara. He read the note over and over just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating the whole thing.

'I can't believe she actually wants to meet me. Finally,' he thought happily. 

With a huge grin on his face, Kagetsu got up from behind his desk and threw the letter in the fire place.

"Can you ask Cook to delay supper for a couple of hours?" asked the young man, walking briskly out of the room. "I have to make some arrangements for a trip to Perros tomorrow."

******

It was late when Tiara finally stepped onto the train. She carefully placed her satchel on the top compartment of her private cabin. Turning back to close the door, she gave a small gasp when a shadowy figure slipped inside her cabin. Surprise quickly turned to anxiety when she recognized the mask that the man wore.

"Gr-Graham, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Where are you off to," he coldly asked in return.

Tiara steadied her voice as Graham moved closer. "I wanted to go visit my father's grave in Perros. Tomorrow's his death anniversary."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he said more softly. "You know I would have gladly accompanied you on the journey."

"I didn't want to inconvenience you."

Graham turned his face away from her. "Is it because of my …? People run away from me because I'm different. I thought you said you're not frightened anymore."

"Oh, Graham," Tiara reached up and gently guided his face back towards hers. Her eyes mirrored the sadness and compassion she felt for him. "Please don't start thinking that way again. If you would just give people a chance …"

"Other people don't matter!" he angrily interjected. He took a calming breath before taking hold of her hand. "Only you matter. My love, my angel."

Tiara could only smile weakly at Graham's declaration. Her heart bled for the dear, tortured man in front of her, but it also longed for the love of another. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Shamanic Princess doesn't belong to me and neither does Phantom of the Opera.

Author's notes: Gomen nasai, minna. I wish I had a good excuse for a late update, but as it happens I have none. Anyways, Here's chapter 4. Thanks to: aznloulou: thanks so much, glad you like it!, AJ Angelique: yes, isn't it a match made in heaven? And thanks for adding my fic to your favorite list, Thorny Rose: thanks for reminding me that this story sorely needs updating. I put up two chapters just for you, how's that as my peace offering? ^_^ 

Chapter 4

France - ten years ago

"Papa!," cried out the orange-haired to a middle-aged man, her scarf flew around her neck as she ran up to the cliff towards him.

He pulled his gaze away from the sea and turned to give his twelve years old daughter a gentle smile.

"Tiara," he said. "I've been wondering where you've gone off to."

"Papa, look!" Tiara help up a small music box and let her father listen to the song. "It's the lullaby Mama used to sing to me. Isn't it wonderful? I met a street vendor selling trinkets and stuff. I wanted to thank Madame Valerius and her husband for allowing us to stay with them here in Perros and I thought I'd give this. Do you think Madame will like it?"

Her father chuckled at her enthusiasm. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Tiara grinned in return. She listened to the song for a few more seconds before closing the lid. The two stood in companionable silence as they watched the waves. Her father was the first one to break the silence.

"Your mother loved the sea," he said solemnly.

"I miss her terribly," she said softly. It had been six years since her mother's tragic departure, but her death was still a painful reminder to both her and her father.

"So do I, Tiara."

Trying to lighten her mood, Tiara told her father that she wanted to look for shells down by the cove. After promising to be home before sunset, she was off to begin her search.

Tiara stooped down to pick up a little pink shell. She carefully examined it before placing the shell in her pocket along with the six others she had found. She swept her eyes over the beach and spied a rock formation she can rest on. Tiara sat down and opened the music box again. Memories of her mother flooded her head as she closed her eyes and sang along with the music.

********

Kagetsu slowed down his pace and looked back to see if his governess was still behind him. He let out a sigh of relieve when he saw that he was alone. 

"I can't believe Father thinks I'm still in need of a governess," Kagetsu mumbled. "This is suppose to be a vacation, he could have left her back home in Chagny. I'm fifteen years old, for crying out loud! I am capable of looking after myself."

The boy suddenly smiled as he took in his surroundings. During Kagetsu's escape from his governess, he had unknowingly ran towards the sea. With a joyful cry Kagetsu jogged to the beach. He took off his boots and sank his feet in the sand. Kagetsu closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, loving the salty smell of the sea.

'One of this days,' he thought. 'I'll have my own ship and travel the seas whenever I want to.'

He was still lost in his own fantasy when a sound caught his attention. He opened his eyes and looked around. Kagetsu realized it was someone singing and strained to hear where the music was coming from. He walked around to the other side of the cove, all the while thinking that the singer had a lovely voice. Kagetsu climbed over the huge rocks and saw a girl with bright orange hair sitting on one of the rocks below. On her lap was a music box. Her face showed her deep emotions as she sang with total concentration. Kagetsu stood transfixed at the sight before him. Aside from the amazing voice he was hearing, the girl had a delicate face. He guessed that she was no more than twelve years of age, but her posture showed a maturity beyond her years. 

A strong gust of wind suddenly blew in. The girl stopped singing and gasped as the wind blew her scarf away. Kagetsu watched as she made a grab for it, but the scarf drifted off to sea. Without thinking, he jumped down from where he stood and ran out into the sea. 

He heard the girl's surprised cry as he passed her, but his focus was on the scarf as it drifted farther away from the shore. He did not think about the freezing water as he swam as fast as he could. Finally his hand touched the wet material and with a satisfied grunt made his way back to shore.

Kagetsu walked up to the girl, his steps slow as his wet clothes weighed down on him. Breathing heavily, he extended the scarf towards her. He brushed wet black hair out of his eyes and offered her a tired smile.

"Here's … your … scarf."

The girl blinked her huge green eyes at him, then at the scarf. She took the fabric and held it close to her chest. Returning her gaze back at him, Kagetsu momentarily stopped breathing as he became the recipient of the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

********

Present time

Kagetsu's eyes snapped open and he turned his gaze at the rushing scenery through the train's window. He smiled as pieces of memories came back to his mind. The summer he had first met Tiara was the best vacation he ever had. It was also the one and only time he would fall in love. He reminisced about the days they spent playing together and the nights he and she listened to her father's music and stories.

Leaving Perros that summer, he knew that his heart would forever belong to a green-eyed angel with the magical voice. He was unable to return to Perros for the next two summers, but three years after their initial encounter he was finally able to revisit the cove and his angel - his longing never diminishing a bit.

Kagetsu's smile slowly faded as the memories of that summer became more unpleasant for him. Due to his teenage pride and arrogance, he lost the chance to tell the only woman he loved of how he truly felt about her. 

He placed his head between his hands and said, "How could I have been so stupid?" After a while Kagetsu lifted his head and with fierce determination in his eyes promised that he will not lose the opportunity this time around.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Shamanic Princess doesn't belong to me and neither does Phantom of the Opera.

Chapter 5

Tiara exited the church and lifted her face to the warm sunlight streaming down on her. She stood still for a minute before continuing her walk along Perros' sidewalks. Her lips curved into a sad smile as she watched the children play without a care in the world.

'Everything had been so simple before,' Tiara mused to herself. 'When did they become so complicated?'

Kagetsu's face flashed in her mind and Tiara's smile became wistful. She remembered the boy who swam off to sea for her scarf. And how she had lost her heart to that single act of kindness. Every summer after that, Tiara had patiently hoped for Kagetsu to visit Perros again and finally got her wish on the third year.

*Flashback*

At eighteen years of age, Kagetsu had grown into a handsome young man. And it was not difficult for Tiara to see that he too had found her attractive at fifteen.

She blushed at the admiration shining in his eyes as they walked along the beach. Tiara nervously cleared her throat and asked what he had been doing the pass three years.

"I've been studying abroad," he answered. "I haven't quite finished yet, but it won't be long. And what about you?"

"Me? Oh, nothing. Father's been giving me more music lessons. I've decided to sing for the opera."

"Well then, I'm sure you'll be the best singer anyone has ever heard. May I have the first autograph of the famous Miss Tiara?"

Tiara playfully hit his arm and giggle. "I'm not a singer yet, silly."

Kagetsu caught her hand and smiled down at her. "Come on, I wish for you to see something."

He led her up a cliff and pointed to a sea vessel anchored at the port.

"See that ship with the white and blue flag?" At Tiara's nod, Kagetsu beamed proudly at her. "That's the _Nightingale_. My very own ship. I've convinced Father to let me have her, after all, a Viscount can't very well travel around the world without is own ship."

"A Viscount?" exclaimed Tiara in surprise.

Kagetsu rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small chuckle. "Ah … yeah … did I forget to mention that I received my title a few months back?"

"I never realized that … I mean, you've never hinted at being …"

"Wealthy?" he finished for her when she hesitated. "I didn't think there was any need to. You're not going to let this change what's between us, are you?"

Kagetsu panicked the second he realized what he had said. He never meant to blurt out his feeling just like that. "I mean … not '_us' _us … not that I don't want to, but … what I'm saying is …"

His speech was interrupted as an elegantly dressed man cleared his throat. Tiara turned to the stranger and stepped away from Kagetsu.

"Father," Kagetsu call out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my boy, of course," the man said. "I wanted to see why you're so adamant about returning to Perros."

Tiara lowered her gaze as Kagetsu's father eyed her sharply. If she had known his family's status, she would have worn her best gown instead of the dull gray dress she had on at that moment.

"Come along Kagetsu," his father ordered. "I wish to discuss a private matter with you."

"Father, I'd like you to meet …"

"I said come along. Quit dallying. There are more important business to attend to."

Kagetsu said a quiet goodbye to her and Tiara watched him walk away. His father waited for him before giving Tiara a final scowl.

The next afternoon, Tiara was reading a book in the garden when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and smiled broadly at Kagetsu.

"Your father said I'd find you here," Kagetsu said.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Listen, Tiara," he began solemnly. "Singing isn't everything for you, is it?"

Tiara gave him a puzzled frown. "What are you saying? Aside from my father, singing is the most precious thing to me."

"But don't you want more out of life?"

"Yes, but …"

"Then come to London. I can arrange for a Grand Duchess to sponsor you for the Season and you can have a proper debut into Polite Society."

"Why would I want that?"

Kagetsu raked his black hair in frustration. "Don't you see? It's the only way that I can … Please Tiara, take my offer. I promise everything will work out. Then we can be …"

"No," she interjected softly. "I will not leave my father or my dreams."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What? You mean to say, you'd rather stay here, in this provincial life, than take what I'm offering you?!"

Tiara remained silent, not quite sure what this whole conversation was about. She sensed that she may have said the wrong words, but did not know how to continue.

"Fine," Kagetsu said coldly, taking her silence as an affirmative. "Have it your way then." Kagetsu walked away without looking back.

*End flashback*

Tiara shook her head slightly as tears threatened to spill from the memories. She had cried endless nights after that day, knowing she had lost her only love. She thought her feelings for Kagetsu had faded, but the seed of hope she nourished inside her all these years had reawakened her love for him the second she saw him in her dressing room. But with Graham in the picture, the situation had taken a complicated turn.

Tiara opened the door to the Inn she was staying at and began to climb the stairs.

"Thank you for choosing Inn of the Setting Sun for your stay, your Grace," the innkeeper said.

"I knew the previous owner and had always stayed here whenever my ship docked in this town."

Tiara froze at the familiar sound of the voice. She turned her head at the dark man below and held her breath as he slowly turned around. The man approached the stairs and stopped in his tracks as his eyes caught hers.

"Tiara …"

"Kagetsu …"

Author's notes: Well, what do you all think? Hope you enjoyed that. I have also started e-mailing readers on my other fanfics so if you're reading this story and I don't have your e-mail, just leave one on the review. Until next time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Shamanic Princess doesn't belong to me and neither does the Phantom of the Opera. Just doing this for fun so please don't sue me. ^_^

Author's notes: Took longer than I had hope, but here's the next chappie! I completely blame everything on school. Anyways thanks for another review AJ Angelique. So glad you liked it! I'm sorry I couldn't give you more than this chapter. But hope you enjoy reading it. Maybe I'd be able to update sooner now that summer vacation's here. Now on with the story ^_^

Chapter 6

Two figures stood under the shade of a huge tree. Neither one looked at each other. Tiara had suggested they take a walk and ended up in the moor where she and Kagetsu used to visit every night ten years ago, trying to see if they could spot a goblin.

"I'm sorry about your father," Kagetsu said, breaking the silence. "You mentioned in the letter that today was his death anniversary."

Tiara nodded and stole a glance at the man beside her. "Have you visited his grave yet?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't. I shall remedy that as soon as I can."

The uncomfortable silence returned and Kagetsu felt nervous. Deep inside all he wanted to do was to shout and declare his love for her. To apologize for his foolish behavior seven years ago and say that he never stopped loving her.

The Viscount looked down at Tiara and willed himself to be patient. "You're magnificent, you know."

"What?" Tiara said, startled by the comment.

"Your singing. It's magnificent. Every time you step on that stage, anyone who hears your voice falls under your spell."

Tiara blushed. "I'm not that good."

"But you are. I knew you would be when I first heard you sing. I'm glad you paid no heed to what I said when I asked you to not pursuit a singing career."

"Kagetsu …" Tiara began hesitantly.

Kagetsu cut her off with a shake of his head. "No, don't say anything. First, listen to what I have to say."

He took one of her hands and gently placed it between his. "I was young and foolish. I let pride get the better of me. And I made the mistake of letting my father dictate my actions. Please accept my apologies. I wanted to tell you before, but you had already left Perros. Then I tried to forget about you, but everywhere I went, I found myself seeking out your face from among the crowd. My feelings towards you has never changed Tiara."

The Viscount took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I always have."

Tiara's heart soared while tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She too wanted to declare her love for him, but knew that in doing so she was also putting his life in danger.

On the train trip from Paris, her suspicions were confirmed when Graham questioned her about Kagetsu. She had no choice, but to tell the other man that the new owner of the Opera House was a childhood friend. Graham had mentioned that she ought to decide where her loyalty lies. She heard the threat in his voice and knew that following her heart would lead to Kagetsu's death. Graham was capable of murder. She knew just how true the rumors were about how the Phantom of the Opera killed stage hands or anyone who invokes his wrath for that matter. The purpose of her meeting with Kagetsu had quickly turned from a chance for reconciliation to a final goodbye.

Tiara bowed her head and forced the words out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Kagetsu, but I don't feel the same way."

"What?" he replied, shocked.

"Did you think I asked you here so I can confess my feelings for you?" she asked with a tight laugh. "I made you come so I can ask you to leave me alone."

Kagetsu stepped back, disbelief showed on his face and voice. "I don't believe you. You're lying I can see it in your eyes… You're lying now like you lied back at your dressing room." He grabbed her shoulders and gave her a gentle shake. "Why? Is it because of _him_, the man I heard you talking with in the dressing room?"

The singer went pale. "What exactly did you hear?"

"That's not important." Kagetsu ran a hand through his hair. "Who is he, Tiara? Do you love him?"

"Please forget you ever heard that voice," she pleaded.

The Viscount gave her a another shake. "Who is he?"

Tiara wretched herself away from him. Her shoulders slumped when she saw the determination in his eyes. The girl sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"He's …" Tiara paused. "… the Anger of Music."

"He's the what?!"

Tiara frowned at Kagetsu's incredulous tone. "The Angel of Music. Remember the story my father had told of an angel that visits people for inspiration?" her eyes grew distant for a moment. "Before he died… Papa promised to send me one from heaven."

"You can't possibly be serious," scoffed Kagetsu. "Somebody is obviously playing a prank on you."

"Believe what you want, Your Grace."

Kagetsu flinched at the cold use of his title. He should not have ridiculed her about the Angel of Music. The singer was fiercely protective of anything that conerns her father.

Without another word, Tiara left, leaving the dejected man with his own thoughts.

********

"Another one?" Firmin read the offered letter from the other manager.

"Can you believe this?" continued the amused man. "That sorry excuse for a phantom insist that we permanently give Tiara the lead role in _Faust_."

Moncharmin leaned back on is chair. "Have you come upon the piece where he actually demands the reinstatement of Leon?"

"The nerve of that man," Firmin said with a snort. His eyes skimmed through the rest of the letter, narrowing briefly on a sentence that contained a veiled threat should his wishes were not met. He crumpled the paper and put the matter away.

"Were we able to rent out Box 5 for tonight?"

"Yes, we did," answered Moncharmin. "I've also hired a new concierge. Her name's Madame Gaultry. She'll be coming in tomorrow."

The other man nodded. Then neither one of them gave the Phantom's letter a second thought.

********

Kagetsu stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. The innkeeper said Tiara had not left her room since returning from the moor. The man on the bed sighed and turned to look at the moon outside his window. Willing himself to sleep, Kagetsu began to close his eyes, but quickly snapped it open when he heard a noise outside his door.

He quietly got out of bed and approached his door. The door cracked open as he peered through the slit. His eyes widened when he recognized Tiara's form making its way down the stairs.

'What is she doing up at his late hour?' he wondered to himself.

Kagetsu noiselessly closed the door and dressed up in a hurry. Once ready, he opened his window and looked down the street for any sign of Tiara. Just around the corner, the dim light from a street lamp showed a woman's cloaked figure making a turn. The young man swung his legs over the window sill and used a nearby tree to reach the ground.

Snow began to fall as Kagetsu discreetly followed Tiara. After a while, he realized that the girl's final destination was the cemetery near the church. The Viscount hid behind a tree. He watched Tiara approach her father's tombstone and stood there as if anxiously waiting for something. A few seconds later the soft sound of a violin drifted through the air and Tiara seemed to visibly relax. Kagetsu immediately recognized the music being played - _Resurrection of Lazarus_, it was the song that her father would often play for them during those long summer nights.

When the music faded away, Tiara was seen leaving the graveyard. Kagetsu made to follow, but stopped when he heard a noise to his left. He quickly turned his head. Seeing movements in the shadows, the young Viscount decided to investigate.

'It could be the man who is messing with Tiara's mind,' he silently told himself.

The church door was slightly ajar and thinking of catching the culprit, Kagetsu rushed inside the building. He suddenly tensed when he saw the cloaked figure standing near the alter.

"You there!" he called out into the dimly lit sanctuary. "Stop!"

The mysterious man scrambled away and hid in the shadows. Kagetsu ran up to the dais, searching for any sign of the other man as he squinted through the darkness. Quiet shuffling sounded behind him. Howerer, before he can turn around, pain exploded in his head and everything went completely black.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in this fic, just doing this for fun!

Chapter 7

Lena's eyes narrowed as she read the note in her hands.

"Is something amiss, ma'am?" her abigail asked timidly.

"Our resident _phantom_ wishes me to forgo tonight's performance and give the lead to Tiara."

"Why is that, ma'am?"

"It would appear," she answered sarcastically, "that he has taken upon himself to act as my physician and declare me too sick to perform in tonight's _Faust._" 

The other girl frowned in puzzlement. "But you aren't -"

"Of course I'm not ill!" Lena snapped back before the abigail can finish. She stood up and crushed the note in her fist.

"The phantom indeed," she scoffed. "I know that Tiara is behind all these somehow." The opera singer walked up to the fireplace and burned the crumpled note.

"If that second rank amateur thinks she can intimidate me with foolish notes and pranks just so she can become the prima donna, well she has another thing coming." Lena turned to the silent girl behind her. 

"Order my coach to be ready. No one is playing Marguerite tonight but me." With that said, the green-haired soprano stormed out of the room.

********

"Your Grace, I'm glad to see you well and about."

Kagetsu paused in his flight up the step that would have led him inside the opera house. The young man placed a smile on his face as he turned to acknowledge the caller.

"I heard you had quite an unfortunate accident back in Perros," continued Lena as she stopped beside him by the stairs. "Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

The Viscount suppressed a sigh at the comment. He vaguely remembered the events that occurred after losing consciousness in the church. It was fortunate that a curate happened to come upon him a few hours later and saved him from freezing to death. He also recalled briefly gaining consciousness back in the inn. What he was not certain of was the image of Tiara he had glimpsed - her leaning over him, eyes bright with worry. The doctor had diagnosed him with a slight concussion the following day so if the image had been real or not, he was not sure. In fact, he was just on his way to question Tiara on the matter when Lena called out to him.

"Miss Lena," he said now. "Thank you for your concern, but I can assure you that all's well."

Lena smiled pleasantly. "I'm glad. I was just telling myself earlier that only one's self can know if one's truly sick or not. Don't you agree?  
"Uh … yes I believe so," he answered with some puzzlement.

Seeing the confusion in the Viscount's eyes, Lena was quick to amend. "Forgive me, your Grace. I'm afraid I was a bit unclear on the logic behind that reasoning.

"You see, this afternoon I received a note from our so called Phantom of the Opera telling me that I ought to skip tonight's performance because I was too ill. Well, only I can be certain of my body's condition and as you can see, I am perfectly healthy."

Kagetsu's frown only deepened as Lena's explanation. "Phantom of the Opera?" he asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Oh, that's right, you are probably not familiar with the story," she realized. "Well, rumor has it that a phantom haunts the opera house. I use to believe such nonsense, but I'm quickly finding the whole idea to be a farce. Now, if you'll excuse me, your Grace, I have a show to prepare for."

The Viscount returned the nod Lena offered and stepped aside to let the girl through. After a brief pause he too made his way inside the building. On his way towards the backstage, Kagetsu - deeply engrossed with his own thoughts - nearly ran over the manager that way trying to get his attention.

"Armand1," he said, reaching out to steady the man. "Sorry, I did not see you there. I'm afraid I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment."

"Quite alright, your Grace. I was wondering -"

"Have you heard of the Phantom of the Opera?" the Viscount asked suddenly.

Armand blinked at the question before pasting on an overly bright smile. "I see you've heard about that particular rumor. But not to worry that's all there is to it. Nothing but rubbish the whole thing. Just some prankster, trying to intimidate us into following his wishes." The manager took hold of they young man's arm and gently stirred him in another direction.

"In fact," continued Armand. "We are about to put a stop to this foolishness. You see, they say this so called ghost reside in Box 5. So Firmin and I have taken upon ourselves to seat through tonight's performance in that particular box and prove once and for all that the phantom does not exist. Perhaps you'd like to join us?"

Kagetsu looked up and noticed that they were now standing just outside their desired destination. He gave Armand a curt nod and slipped inside the box.

The night started out normal enough. All was quiet inside Box 5. No extraordinary phenomenon had occurred to show that the phantom was about. By the third Act, Kagetsu finally gave up on the notion of glimpsing the sudden appearance of the ghostly apparition. 

He has just closed his eyes to massage the tensed muscles along his neck when in the middle of Lena's song, an unmistakenable croak resounded around the auditorium. The Viscount's eyes shot open in surprise. The audience's low murmur was heard all around as the green-haired soprano stood in shocked silence before them.

Lena again prepared to sing, but had only sung a few verses when the croaking was heard once more. Kagetsu looked on in disbelief at the stage. The sound had come from Lena herself.

An amused chuckle echoed within the walls of Box 5 just as laughter erupted from the people below. Kagetsu tensed in his seat and glanced at his two other companions. Not a sound had escaped from either of their lips, yet the laugh was obviously audible. 

The men eyed each other uncertainly as the dismembered voice softly whispered in their ears.

"All that croaking is bound to bring down the chandelier."

No sooner had the words been spoken when a scream suddenly pierced the air. The dark-haired Viscount watched in horror as the crystal chandelier high above the ceiling plunged down on an unfortunate lady sitting on the first row. Kagetsu wasted no time and ran down to check the damages done.

Armand and Firmin stood rooted in place as they gaze in disbelief at the scene before them. 

"Witness what happens when you ignore my demands."

Both men jumped in fright as the ominous voice floated around them once more. Harsh laughter followed suit as their frantic search about the box did not produce its source. With fear etched on their faces, the managers fled to seek sanctuary in their office.

********

Kagetsu heaved a tired sigh as he slowly made his way to Tiara's dressing room. The coroner had taken away Madame Gaultry's body just minutes ago, pronouncing that she had died on impact. He had never questioned his managers' decision to replace Leon as the concierge days before. Truth be told, he liked the young man better than Madame Gaultry. But he never wished that fate upon her or anyone for that matter.

Reaching his destination, the Viscount rubbed weary eyes, arm poised to knock on Tiara's door. His action halted when he suddenly heared a man singing form within the dressing room. For a moment, Kagetsu was startled into silence by the beauty and richness of the melody he was hearing. When the song faded, the spell was broken by Tiara's voice.

"I've been waiting, Graham. Please tell me you were not responsible for what just happened."

Kagetsu pressed closer to the door and anxiously waited for the man's response.

"Forgive me, Tiara," the voice said. "I witnessed the confrontation between you and Lena earlier and could not help but be angry when she accused you of such things. After she called you a 'little toad,' I decided to show her and everyone that she was perhaps the toad."

"Oh Graham, I can handle Lena. You needn't worry about me. But the chandelier? Madame Gaultry is dead."

"Those incompetent managers were mocking me!" came the thunderous reply. "They've repeatedly ignored my requests and even dismissed Leon from his station."

"Graham, this must stop," pleaded Tiara. The rustle of her dress was heard as she moved about. "Not everyone is your enemy. You must -"

"You know I would do anything for you."

"But -"

"Enough of this talk! You are leaving with me tonight."

Kagetsu stiffened and waited to face the occupants of the room when they came out. He had finally concluded that this Graham was the 'Angel of Music' Tiara mentioned in Perros. The voice was the same one he had heard the first night he saw Tiara perform. What shocked him, however, was the realization that this same man was also posing as the Phantom of the Opera.

When seconds passed by without the door opening, Kagetsu took the initiative and hastily opened the door. He stepped inside with some confusion when he saw the room empty. His eyes caught a movement to his left and turned in time to see the surface of the mirror settle into place. He slowly approached it, fingers lightly touching the cool surface.

'A secret passage,' he thought in bewilderment. He gazed back at his own reflection at a lost for what to do. The man named Graham had taken his love away down a secret tunnel that led to a place he knew not how to follow.

1. I've noticed that I've been using the names 'Armand' and 'Moncharmin' interchangeably. They're the same person, but from now on I'll stick to 'Armand'. Sorry for the confusion.

Author's notes:

First of all, I would like to thank the following reviewers: **SGL**- thanks! I'm glad you liked it, **Bleeding Heart5**- wow, one sitting, huh? Thanks for the wonderful review and I hope you enjoy this chapter, **Demon-Angel-Tsukai**- yeah, I totally love Shamanic Princess too. I watched the DVD nonstop the first time I got it. And like I've told another reviewer, I whole heartily think this anime and the book are a match made in heaven. 

Well, I know I've been slackin' off with the updates. I put a hold on it for a while because I was seriously debating whether I was gonna continue it or not. After some thought, I've decided to go on ahead with it. Anyways, I always appreciate a review so I hope I get to hear from my readers ^_^. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the anime, the book, or the play ^_^!

Author's notes: Hey people, sorry for the wait. Let's all thank Salt-the-Catgirl and Jocanda for reviewing and reminding me that I need to get my butt moving and have the next chapter out ^_^. Thanks, you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate. Anyway, this fic is almost done, maybe two more chapters. I have the ending all planned out, just need to type it. Sorry again, school and work has really been keeping me busy. I'm not even sure I have time to write out the other fanfics I've been working on. *screams and pulls on hair* But I promise that I'll get this story finished. I have yet to leave a fanfic unfinished and I swear I'll never do that. Now, enough babbling, on with the story, enjoy!

Chapter 8

Kagetsu heaved a sigh as he settled behind the desk in his study. The second trip back from Perros had been tiring, but it would have been worth it if Madame Valerius had been able to give him the information he need. As it turned out, she was unable to produce Tiara's whereabouts. Granted new developments have arisen, but all he got from the conversation with her was more mystery.

The woman had admitted to knowing about Tiara's acquaintance with Graham and that he would often take her out of the Opera house for training. But where exactly he takes her, Madame Valerius was not sure. The older woman believed with all her heart that this Graham was the angel of music Tiara had mentioned. But the woman also warned Kagetsu that the man had a possessive streak and that it would do him wise to leave the young singer alone.

The Viscount's hands clenched on top of the desk, knowing full well that he could never heed the woman's advice. Whoever this Graham was, he certainly had everyone fooled. But not Kagetsu. No, he was going to get to the bottom of this whole mystery and in the end he will have Tiara back. 

"Your Grace," Nigel spoke from the doorway.

Kagetsu looked up in surprise. "I'm sorry, Nigel. I didn't notice you there."

"Quit alright, Sir. I would assume the trip tired you out." The other man advanced into the room, an envelope clasped in his left hand. "I just thought that I'd give this to you before you retire for the day. It was delivered by the same gentleman over a week ago. He asked that you dispose of this letter as you did with the other one. I daresay this is becoming quite a habit."

The young man hurriedly read the letter, knowing whom it was from. Without another word he threw the note at the waiting fire and frowned.

"Is everything alright, your Grace," asked the butler.

"It appears I'm being summoned to attend a masquerade ball at the Paris Opera."

*****

Tiara nervously scanned the crowd in the huge drawing room. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes fixed to the right. There by the fireplace stood a man with a mask and in a white domino. She had asked Kagetsu to wear it when she invited him to come to the ball two days ago. Taking a deep breath she checked to see that her mask was in place and carefully made her way towards him. When she was within a foot of Kagetsu, Tiara gave his wrist a little tug and whispered, "Follow me."

The two discreetly made their way across the lobby and up into one of the empty boxes. Once alone inside, Kagetsu took off his mask and opened his mouth only to have Tiara place a gloved hand over it and pointed looked at the door. The Viscount tensed when he heard the sounds of footsteps outside the hall. 

Tiara removed her own mask and after a few seconds moved toward that door to open it a crack. The young man peered outside with her and they both saw a figure in a red cloak about to turn the corner.

"Graham…" she murmured absently.

Kagetsu looked at the girl beside him and at the retreating figure. "This ends now." 

He made to go after the phantom, but Tiara firmly pulled him back into the box. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to unmask this so called phantom or angel of music as you call him and show you that he's just some man that's got everyone fooled."

Green eyes widened in fright. "No, please don't go out there. Promise me you won't face him. In the name of our love, promise me."

"Love?" Kagetsu looked down at her mockingly. "You talk to me about love when you all but slapped it back to my face when I declared my own emotions for you."

"Please, you have to understand. I had to do it for you. I love you and I couldn't bear it if-"

"Lie," he interjected softly. "Why do you continually tell me lies."

"But I do love you," she said tearfully. "I've wanted to tell you so many times, but I feared it might cause me to lose you forever." Tiara turned towards the door, one hand poised to open it. "Maybe someday you'll understand and forgive me. I wanted to meet you tonight and tell you goodbye … forever … since we may never see each other again."

Kagetsu spun her back around in shock. "What do you mean we won't see each other again?"

"I … He's taking me away. It's for the best."

"Who's taking you away? Graham?"

Tiara looked up in surprise. "So you know." 

"I heard you say his name. I've also talked to Madame Valerius."

She looked away dejectedly. "You're right when you said he was just a man. But when I first met him I really thought he was the angel of music my father talked about. Then one day he brought me … somewhere … and I saw that he was as mortal as I am. He hides from everyone because of his disfigured face. He's not a bad person … just misunderstood. I'm all he's got, I won't abandon him like the others did." Tiara looked at him pleadingly. "Please understand, he's my friend. But if I don't do as he says, he may … He can be dangerous, Kagetsu. If he knew just how much I care for you-"

"Shh," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "All will be well. I can look after myself."

Tiara stayed where she was and savored the warmth enveloping her. She wanted to stay within the circle of his arms forever, but knew that reality would be crashing in on them any minute now. Tiara felt Kagetsu pull away a little and looked up at him.

"Tiara, you trust me, right?" The orange-haired girl nodded. "Good, I promise you we'll get through this." 

He pulled off his signet ring and placed it on the palm of her hand. "I don't have a proper ring at the moment, but take this for now."

"Kagetsu?"

"I shall drop by the shop tomorrow and buy you an engagement ring fit for a queen. "

"Oh, Kagetsu, you know I love you. But if Graham finds out-"

The Viscount placed a finger on her lips. "He need not know of our engagement. We shall keep it a secret until we've cleared all this out. I love you and I will not lose another chance to have you by my side." He lowered his head and touched his lips to hers.

Tiara closed her eyes and surrendered to the kiss. She felt joy like no other and at the same time apprehension so great that she feared both emotions would tear her heart apart. She knew that Graham will find a way to destroy the happiness she had found, but for know she plans to enjoy every single second she has engaged to the one who has always held her heart.

Minutes later the couple walked out of the box hand in hand unaware of the figure that stepped out of the shadow. Bright eyes gleamed from behind the white mask as the conversation he overhead turned in his head.

"You will curse the day you ever thought you could go against me. Nobody takes what is mine."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the anime, the book, or the play ^_^!

Author's notes: Hi people here's chapter 9. Wow, this must be the fasted I've ever updated for this story. Well, Salt-the-Catgirl, here's the chapter as I promised ^_^. Happy reading everyone!

Chapter 9

"So, how did you do it?"

The brush stilled in Tiara's hand as she looked up at woman standing in the doorway.

Lena made her way inside the other girl's dressing room and dropped the newspaper in front of Tiara. The young singer picked up the paper with trembling hands as she read the headline that seemed to jump out from the pages.

"If I know better, I'd say you planned this whole thing," Lena said scornfully. "I still don't know how you talked the managers into permanently giving you the lead role. But it seemed your manipulative ways do not end there. Was this your goal, Tiara? To land a marriage proposal from the Viscount?"

Tiara just stared at the other singer blankly. "How did anyone find out?"

"So you won't deny it? You are deluding yourself if you think someone in your station can ever marry into nobility. Does your audacity know no bound?" 

"I think that's enough, Miss Lena," said a voice from behind them.

"Leon," Tiara said quietly.

Lena frowned. "What are you doing here? I thought Armand and Firmin let you go."

"It seems my services are still required," he answered mildly. "Now, Miss Lena, the curtains are about to open in five minutes. I'm sure both you and Miss Tiara need to get ready."

With one last glare at the other singer, Lena walked out of the room without another word. Tiara stayed where she was, not knowing if her knees were steady enough to pull her up much less keep her up as she performs on stage for all those people. 

Leon gently led her out of the dressing room. "This way Miss Tiara. Everyone's waiting for you."

The whispered accusations were the first thing that Tiara noticed as she stepped onto the stage. Her heart beat furiously against her chest as she scanned the crowd. Only one thought kept turning in her mind.

'If they know, then _he_ knows.'

So preoccupied was Tiara in her musing that she almost missed her cue as the music started. Her voice started out shaky and hesitant. A soft snort was heard from the side and Tiara turned to see Lena sneering at her.

The orange-haired singer glared at the other woman and taking a deep breath let loose the beauty of her voice. The murmurs stopped as once again everyone in the audience was held mesmerized by the beautiful melody. All attention was focused on the young signer that no one noticed the cloaked figure high above the beams until he swooped down onto the stage next to Tiara.

Everyone went still and silent. Then the figure straightened to push the hood off his face. All around Tiara gasps and screams were heard as they saw the phantom's white mask.

"Graham…," she whispered.

From somewhere backstage she thought she heard Kagetsu's voice. But before she can turn her head, a bright flash filled her vision. Tiara tried to see through the smoke that surrounded her, but felt her body go weak and pitch forward. For as sudden as the white light came, darkness soon followed.

*********

"Tiara!" Kagetsu ran up to where she and the phantom had stood as the smoke slowly dissipated. Frantic eyes searched the stage, but the occupants had vanished into thin air.

"Call the police!" he ordered to a nearby stagehand. "Lock the doors. No body leave this building until we find her!"

The Viscount ignored the hysterical cries around him and kneeled down to inspect the floor for trap doors. Not long after, Leon joined Kagetsu on the stage. The brown-haired concierge kneeled close to the other man and pretended to search for the trap door as well.

"Your Grace," Leon whispered, his eyes trained on the floor. "You waste time searching for her here. I believe they've already left the premises. I've an idea as to where he took her. Meet me at Miss Tiara's dressing room. Make sure no one follows you."

With the last word spoken, Leon walked out of the stage. Kagetsu stayed where he was for a few minutes before he too discreetly made his way to the dressing room. When he stepped inside the dim room, the Viscount found Leon waiting by the full length mirror.

"Of course," Kagetsu said, touching the smooth surface. "I thought I saw them use this once, but I haven't a clue as to how to open it."

"I do," Leon offered. He ran his hand behind the top border of the mirror and after manipulating the mechanisms, the mirror slid aside. "Come, it leads outside to the lake. Across from there is Graham's house."

"How did you know all this?" Kagetsu asked as they walked along the tunnel.

"Curiosity, I guess. I found this tunnel and the house by accident."

"I gather you knew all along that the phantom was a farce."

"Yes, when he found out that I knew of his secret he made me promise to tell no one or people close to me will get hurt." 

When they emerged from the tunnel, Leon stopped Kagetsu as the taller man made his way to a boat sitting by the edge of the lake.

"Not that way, your Grace," the concierge warned. "He'll see us coming if we take that route. There's a cellar near by. Inside is another secret passage that will lead us directly next to the house."

Kagetsu nodded and followed the other man. "Why didn't he just kill you then after you found out?"

"Because I was useful. I help get what he wanted in the opera house. And partly because of Miss Tiara. She pleaded in my behalf. Graham is not as bad as everyone thinks. But he would do anything for Tiara."

"So I've noticed," the Viscount replied darkly.

**********

Tiara slowly opened her eyes and found herself lying on a soft bed. She surveyed the familiar surrounding and stood up. She recognized the place where Graham had taken her for their music lessons. 

"Why have you brought me back here, Graham?" she asked, knowing that the man was near by. 

A figure detached itself from the shadows and walked towards her. "Where else would I take my wife?"

"W-what?!" she asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"You really didn't think I'd let him have you, did you?" Graham traced a finger on her cheek. "You're mine and no body takes what's mine."

"Listen, Graham, "Tiara began nervously. "I don't know why the newspaper printed such rumors. I told you there is nothing between Kagetsu and I. I'm not –"

"Liar!" Graham roared. "I heard you. I heard you confess your love for him! Who did you think leaked the story to the press? I wanted you to know that even other people see the futility of such an alliance."

Graham then lifted a hand between them, letting a necklace dangle from his fingers. Tiara gasps, her hand automatically coming up to her neck. She had fashioned a necklace out of Kagetsu's signet ring so she would still be able to wear it if not on her finger. And it appeared that Graham knew exactly what it was.

"You have until midnight to chose, my angel," the masked man told her as he swung the ring like a pendulum. "Be my wife and the Viscount lives. Chose him and he dies. What'll it be, a wedding march or a funeral march?" 

Author's notes: I know, I know, the chapter is too short plus there's a stupid cliffhanger. But at least it's almost done ^_^! Just one more chappie to go. I'll try to have it up by next week if possible. Now, enough fun for me, time to hit the books again *sighs*. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Shamanic Princess or Phantom of the Opera.

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, hadn't realized I had back to back exams this last two weeks when I promised to have this up within a week. But anyway at least the fic is done (Yay!). Here's the last chapter, enjoy!

Chapter 10

Kagetsu dropped from the windowsill to crouch next to Leon. 

"Where are we?" he asked, both men looking about them.

"The torture chamber," answered Leon grimly.

"The torture… Why did you bring us here?!

The other man had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. "It wasn't my intention to lead us to this room. It's been a while since I was here last and wasn't quite sure which window leads where. Forgive me, your Grace."

"Well, nothing much we can do about that now," he said taking cautious steps further in to the room. 

"Your Grace, perhaps we ought to be more – "

"Shh," the Viscount warned the other man quietly. "I heard something beyond these walls."

Leon strained his ear to listen and true enough, the faint sound of someone sobbing was heard. Both men hurried to press their ears on the wall.

Leon's eyes widened. "It's Miss Tiara!"

Kagetsu hurriedly stepped back and searched along the wall for some way out. Failing to find one. The young man pounded on the wall with his fist and yelled out for the opera singer.

"Tiara!"

"Please, your Grace," Leon said in a panic. "Keep your voice down! Graham might hear us."

"I don't care! Tiara, can you hear me? Answer me!"

The rustling of clothes was heard from the other side and then a faint voice. "Kagetsu…"

"Yes, Tiara, it's me. I'm on the other side of the wall."

"Oh, Kagetsu," Tiara exclaimed. "How did you manage to find this place?"

"It's a long story. Suffice it to say Leon helped me. Give us a few minutes and we'll get you out of here."

"Miss Tiara," Leon said through the wall. "Do you know where Graham is at the moment?"

"I'm not quite sure. He left a few minutes ago." Suddenly, panic replaced the joy in Tiara's heart. 

"Kagetsu," she said in alarm. "You have to leave right away. You mustn't let Graham find you here."

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"But you must! If he knows of your presence in this house, he'll kill you."

"Let him try," Kagetsu replied bravely. "There isn't a chance I'm leaving you with him."

"Kagetsu, please you have to –" 

Both men looked at each other in alarm as Tiara suddenly broke off what she was saying. The black-haired man called out through the wall with trepidation. 

"Tiara, are you alright?"

"Quiet," came the soft command from the opposite side. "I hear something. I think it's Graham, he's coming back. Please just leave and let me take care of him."

Kagetsu was about to protest, but Leon placed a hand over the Viscount's mouth. Not long after they heard the voice of another man.

"Well, my dear. Have you decided?"

There was a pause before Tiara spoke up. "What guarantee do I have that you won't hurt him even after I do as you say?"

"You have my promise, Tiara," Graham said solemnly. "You know I never go back on my word. Just say you'll be my wife and the good Viscount lives."

Kagetsu gave a muffled yell behind Leon's mouth. It took all the brunette's strength to restrain the taller man from charging through the wall. Their struggle suddenly stopped upon hearing Graham's next words.

"What was that noise?"

"I didn't hear anything," came Tiara's denial.

Leon frantically looked for the trap door he knew was located somewhere on the floor. He knew that Graham would be looking into the room any second now. They needed to get out of sight quickly.

He spotted what he was looking for and dragged Kagetsu with him. He had just placed a hand on the handle when an ominous voice called out to them from behind.

"I highly advise you not to go in there."

Both men turned and saw Graham's masked face looking at them through a small window on the wall. 

**********

On the other side of the wall, Tiara felt her heart fiercely beat against her chest as Graham approached the divider separating them from Kagetsu and Leon.

"Graham, really. I think you're just imagining things. I didn't hear anything."

The masked man ignored her and with a twist of one of the flower ornaments mounted on the wall, a small window slid open.

"I highly advise you not to go in there," he told the two men in the other room.

Tiara gasped and ran towards Graham. She had a feeling Kagetsu wouldn't listen to her, but still she had hoped that they were able to hide at least. The oranged-haired singer desperately clutched on to one of the phantom's arms.

"Please, Graham," she pleaded. "Don't hurt them."

"Stay out of this," he warned and pushed her away. He turned back his attention to the two occupants of his torture chamber.

"There's no point in hiding," he told them. "You see, through that trap door are barrels and barrels of gun powder. Hiding in there would be quite counter productive, don't you think?"

Graham watched as the two men paled at his revelation and gave a small laugh. 

"I'm disappointed in you, Leon," the phantom said. "I spare your life and this is how you repay me. By bringing _him_ into my house!"

"Graham," Leon tried to reason with the other man. "Please stop this madness. You can't force Tiara into marrying you when it's clearly obvious where her heart truly lies."

"Enough!" Graham roared. "I don't want to hear anymore of your pitiful lies."

His gaze shifted to the tall man standing next to the concierge. "Well, your Grace, at least you've saved me the trouble of hunting you down. If Tiara happens to deny my request and says 'no,' I can just blow us all up. At least that way, no one will have her."

"No!" Tiara screamed. "My answer's 'yes.' I'll be your wife Graham, just please don't hurt Kagetsu."

Graham slowly turned and walked back to where Tiara stood. Kagetsu on the other hand ran to the small portal and screamed his protest.

"Tiara no! Don't do it! I love you, please don't do this."

Tiara ignored Kagetsu and looked directly into Graham's eyes. "Your promise."

"I gave you my word," he said in return. "His safety in exchange for your hand in marriage."

At her nod, the phantom slowly reached up and to remove his mask. He saw her eyes widen at his deformity, but did not shrink back. Graham slowly bent down to place a kiss on her forehead and felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye when she still did not pull away. Kagetsu could only watch the scene before him in dismay. After Graham pulled back, Tiara reached up and wiped the tear away from his face.

"Why do you cry when I did what you asked?" she asked him with a frown. 

Graham studied her without saying anything, his eyes sad and thoughtful. Seconds passed by in silence. Finally the white-haired man gave a small smile.

"I guess I've just now realized what true love is," he told her softly.

Tiara gave him a quizzical look as he cupped her face with one of his hands. 

"Sacrifices," he said almost to no one in particular. "It's all about making sacrifices." 

He stepped closer and enveloped her in a gentle embrace. "I love you," he whispered in her ears. 

Graham gave Tiara another kiss on the forehead before releasing her and walking towards the wall. He gave Kagetsu a piercing gaze and then he reached over to another one of the flowers on the wall. With a turn, a door slid open to let the two men out of the torture chamber. Graham stood in front of Kagetsu and held out the make shift ring-necklace in front of him. The Viscount sparred a glance at Tiara before he hesitantly took the proffered item from the phantom.

"I ask only one request," Graham told Kagetsu.

The young Viscount gave the white-haired man a confused nod.

"Treat her well. Give her nothing but the best." Graham looked back at the young singer. "I wish nothing but happiness for her. That is why I'm letting you both go."

When it finally registered what he said, Tiara gave a happy cry and this time gave him a hug.

"Oh thank you, Graham," she said gratefully. 

Graham gently disentangled himself from Tiara and turned away. "Go, before I change my mind." 

Kagetsu stepped up and wrapped his arms around Tiara. 

"Thank you," he told Graham. "I too am a man of my word. I will take very good care of her, that I promise."

"I know you will," came the almost inaudible reply.

The couple walked out of the room hand in hand. Leon made to follow, but held back for a while.

"What do you intend to do now, Graham," he asked the other man.

"Disappear," he answered. 

Graham replaced the mask on his face and turned to Leon. "Can you do one last thing for me?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Post an obituary in the newspaper for me … tell them … tell them that the phantom is no more."


End file.
